Phrases from the Imitative Behavior section of films reviewed on Screen It!
Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: "Holy cow pies," "Nerd-tron," "(Bone-headed) Dweebs," "Scared the be-jeebers out of me," "Scuzzballs," "Kick some alien buttocks" and "You big ball of phlegm." *Ice Age: "Oh, Jeez," "Shut up," "Losers," "You're an embarrassment to nature," "What are you looking at, bone bag?" and "Knuckleheads." *Hey Arnold: The Movie: "We got our butts whupped," "Sayonara, suckers," "What am I, a rat fink?" "You are dopier than I thought," "Loser(s)," "Nut" (crazy person), "That is too freaky," "Crazy, lame-brained idea," an incomplete "Pain in the…" (said twice with the second occurrence having a passing bus drowning out the sound of the fourth word), "Yada-yada-yada," "What the heck?" an incomplete "What the..?" "Criminy," "You incompetent moron," "Nutty" (crazy) and "Stupid football-head." *The Powerpuff Girls Movie: "Freak(ish)," "Suckers," "We're in a serious pickle," "What's up, daddy-O?" "Freaky, bug-eyed weirdo girls" (seen in a newspaper title), "God dang it," "Little freaks," "Lame," "Stupid," "I rock," "I'm so hot," "Big, fat, dumb, jerk," "You know I'll kick your butt," "Doggone it," "You darn dirty ape," "Shut up," "We can take this chump chimp down" and "This town stinks." *The Wild Thornberrys Movie: "Chill," "Geek," "Excuse me while I go find a container for my joy" (what a sarcastic Debbie says to her dad), "Freaky," "If I weren't so mad, that would totally rock," "Don't freak," "Dorky," "Creep" and "I'm not going to spend the rest of my life with a big purple butt." *Kangaroo Jack: "You degenerate moron," "My bad," "Jeez," "Sucker," "Frickin,'" "Bloody" (adjective), "Piss off," "Chicks" (women), "Why don't you sit on your head and try thinking with your butt?" "Sheila" (woman), "Who the hell are you?" "Screwed up," "Zip the lip," "Sphincter of the galaxy," "Idiot," "Crazy ass white boy," "Pansy ass retards," "Throw me a frickin' bone" and "That's all, blokes." *Daddy Day Care: "This cereal sucks," "Fembots," "Do you have to go stinky" (defecate), "Sickos," "Screw (this) up," "Freak out," "Shut up, butthead," "Oh, hell no," "I'm about to kick your carrot butt," "Boob" (meaning nincompoop), "Boogers," "Losers" (accompanied by holding fingers in the shape of an L) and "You bubble-headed idiot." *Finding Nemo: "Freak out," "Pony boy," "Nuts" (crazy), "I think you're nuts," "Are you hungry? Cuz you're about to eat my bubbles," "Whoa," "Dude," "You so totally rock, "Sweet" and "Totally" (the last 5 said like a laidback surfer), "Shut up," "Crikey" and several incomplete "What the..?" *Rugrats Go Wild: "Lame-o," "Dorky," "You are an idiot," "Jeez," "I can't even smell my own butt," "Who put the poo in pooch?" "Sniff my butt," "Who cut the cheese?" and "Skanky." *Cheaper by the Dozen: "Doorknob" (what a kid calls Hank), "Nice move, FedEx" (the kids call Mark that since they say the FedEx man delivered him to their home since he doesn't fit in), "Chill or be chilled," "You're getting old and ugly," "Panzy," "No idea what that means" (what a kid says in a flippant way), "He is a wiener," "Sounds wicked boring," "Moron," "Barbie" (what a sibling calls Lorraine), "Coooool" (said in an elongated fashion), "Butch," "That totally sucks," "Classic," "Suckier," "Release the hound," "Take it like a man," "Vomit mop," "Go, all the way to podunk," "Loser," "That sucks," "You turned into a jerk," "What a wiener," "Jeez," "Chief," "Screw up" and "You idiot." *Home on the Range: "You little cocktail wieners," "You little bacon bits," "Awesome" (said in an exaggerated fashion), "Dagnabit," "That sure took the starch out of me," "It's a chick thing," "If it isn't the phony," "Dang," "Wake up and smell the alfalfa," "What in tarnation?" "Hasta la vista, heifers," "Look, lover bull," "Fools," "Kooks," "Bossy bovines," "Cud-chewing heifers," "You brainless, monotone monkeys," "Snot-nosed," "Rhinestone fat boy," "Stallion of the cim-moron," "You go, cowgirl," "So long, sucker," "He must be taking stupid lessons from that buffalo," "Watch it there, toots," "Shut up," "What in blue blazes?" "C'mon you stupid cows," "Cows rule" and "You wanna get nuts? Let's get nuts." *Shrek 2: "Stop being such a drama king," "Bloody," "You don't have to get all huffy with me," "Fool," "Are you off your nut?" "You still look like an ass to me," "You old love machine" and "It's gluteus to the maximus." *Shark Tale: "Mack daddy," "Yo dude," "You the fish," "Angie needs to get her freak on" (presumably meaning to dance), "It's a fish eat fish world," "He had an accident...he was born," "You're fired," "Stop your moaning," "She's gonna blow," "My brother from another mother," "You go boy," "That's messed up," "You're a nobody," "Sucker," what sounded like "For the halibut," "Capeesh?" "Moron," an incomplete "What the..?" "Let's get this party started," "You're gonna flip," "Are you crazy?" "Oop, there it is," "Get your butts home," "You dig, dawg?" "Yo diggy dawg," "Get your tail in there," "Snuggly, buggly, wuggly," "Shut up," "Kicked his butt," "Too late, veggie boy," "Holy mackerel," "I think I'm gonna puke," "Are you not entertained?" "Don Lame-O," "You was the bomb," "Knock it off," "Will you stop screwing around?" "Are you out of your mind?" "Say hello to my little friends" and "You big, dumb dummy-head." *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie: "Cleanliness is next to management-liness" (or something close to that), "We're gonna party till we're purple," "You twit," "Stupid kid," a possible "Jackass," "Oh, for crying out loud," "Dork," "Goofball," "Ding-a-ling," "Wing nut," "Did you see my butt," an incomplete "What the..." "Why do I always get the nuts?" "A great big jerk," "You two dipsticks," "Shut up (and look at the screen)," "Inspector loose-lips," "What a jerk," "Road" (mindlessly repeated by Patrick over and over again), "For corn sake," "Kids rule," "Will you butt out?" "Sponge-boob," "Hold on there, baldy," "Fool," "What the scallop?" and "Knucklehead." *Racing Stripes: "Subdivide me and Kentucky fry me," "Don't make me chew open a can of pony woop," "Why do you have to be such a horse's...(followed by an animal sound in place of the following word), "Shut up, you idiot," "Dude," "Dang," "Talk to the tail, boys," "Who's feeling their oats," "After I kick your butt," "See ya, loser," "Holy cow," "Get a load of this dump," "Are you a horse or an ass? You look like as ass to me," "Be careful, pony boy," "Hey sweetness," "Hey plow-boy," "Go choke on an apple," "Don't get your tail in a knot," "I'm not gonna blow sunshine up your tail," "You can put your boots in the oven, but that don't make them biscuits," "You glue factory rejects," "Stuff it, McNuggett," "Bada-bing, bada-boom," "Will you shut up," "Freak," "Flies like to bite your booty and eat your doody" (or something like that), "You dimwit," "She's such a pain in the butt," "You're such a..." "You're lunch for a lion," "You little nobody," "Don't look back, leave it all on the track," "Beauty and the beast" (said about Sandy and Stripes), "You're about to get scratched," "Those dirty rats," "Let's go and kick some horse flank," "Hey moron," "You fool," "For shizzle," "You've always been a pain in the butt" and "Say hello to my little friend." *Are We There Yet?: "Horny" (sexual), "Merry Christmas sucker," "Sucker," "Keep driving fool," "She's so fine," "She's a breeder," "Holy moly," "Hubba-hubba," "Shut up, girl," "Clown," "Losers," "I don't make trash, I bury it," "You're damn right," "Bring your butt back here," "We're cool," "Are you crazy?" "You're not the boss of me," "Am not -- Are to" (argued back and forth between kids), "We're not ghetto," "Suck up," "You little bugger," "Open this damn door," "But my butt," "Idiot," "Like hell I will," "Get your butts on this horse," "You little snot-nosed runts," "Player," "I have bling-age," "That's a bad mother...shut your mouth," "You little gangsters," "Maggots," "Get your tail out of here," "You two little demons," "You animal," "You hillbilly" and "Jerk." *The Pacifier: "Get your butt down here," "Evil little puke machine" (in subtitles), "You spaz," "Yo, fool," "Personal bubble invasion," "Bite me," "You're burning daylight," "You're insane," "Sasquatch," "Woolly mammoth," "Creeper," "You heard the lady" (Murney about Shane), "Doo-doo duty," "Dork," "Skeever," "Skanky," "And they say war is hell," "A whole hell of a lot," "Twinkle toes," "Prancer," "Punk," "You mess with the bull, you get the horns," "Getting his butt kicked," "The nipple crippler" (grabbing a man by the clothed nipple and twisting) and "Eat it, you jerk." *Madagascar: "You all right," "You filthy monkey," "It's show time," "Today we're gonna blow this dump," "Sprechen sie English?" "Hoover...dam(n)," "My monochromatic friend," "For crying out loud," "You look like a monkey and smell like one too" (the end of the Happy Birthday song), "Are you nuts?" "The penguins are psychotic," "Schmutz," "What's eating him?" "Shut up," "Give me a break," "Of course we're going to throw poo at them," "Freak," "Grand Central Station or my aunt's constipation," "Dagnabbit," "If you have any poo, fling it now," "A little cuckoo in the head," "Wackos," "What the..." "O-kizay" ("okay"), "Just shut it," "Oh...sugar honey ice tea" (with a pause after the "s" to make it sound like the "s" word is going to be used), "This place is crack-a-lackin," "Lame-o," "I'm not smiling...it's gas," "Dude," "Major screw up," "Oh jeez," "(They're just a bunch of) pansies," "Freak," "Bozos," "Fuzz-bucket," "You're on the Jersey side of this cesspool," "Shut up, Spalding" (said to a volleyball), "Idiot," "You maniac," "Darn you all to heck," "Gives me the heeby-b-d jeebies" (or something like that), "Jerk," "Well this sucks," "Let's go wild," "You're biting my butt," "He's going savage" and "Pain in the butt." *Ice Age: The Meltdown: "This global warming is killing me," "Congratulations, you're now an idiot in two languages," "Wild ass" (burro), "You moron," "Your breath smells like ants," "Cocky," "I think I just coughed up my spleen," "Jeez," "Eh, go suck some air through a reed," "Damn" (about a dam), "Do we have to bring this crap? I'm sure there's crap where we're going," "Shut up," "Don't that put the stink in extinction," "Hey ugly," "You miscreants," "Well shove me down and call me a mole rat," "I don't think her tree goes all of the way to the top branch," "I'd rather be road kill," "I thought fat guys were supposed to be jolly," "You look like a big fat hairy beast," "Oh, cry me a river you blubber-tooth tiger," "She completes you," "Pervert," "Jerk" and "You kicked water's butt." *The Wild: "Slow down, Romeo," "Don't stare at my spots," "You little trash picker," "Dude," "He roars like a school girl," "Leave my bum alone," "Just your daily dose of vitamin Benny," "What the..?" "Catastrophic," "Ryan the lame," "I've got paper up my bum," "Do I look trashy in this?" "Freaking out," "I can't imagine starting the day without licking myself," "We're going to need eucalyptus wipes," "You solar twit," "What the heck?" "I'm just allergic to nuts" (crazy people), "I'm just a phony," "We are going to die!" "Back off, I'm not that kind of koala bear," "We better not screw this up," "Holy moly," "You could kick their rumps," "You donkey chickens," "You klutz," "The freaks with the hooves," "For Pete's sake," "Oh you've got to be kidding me," "I will kick your..." "Turkey jerkeys," "Shut up," "Push, you crazy hairy monsters" and "Hootchie, kootchie, kootchie." *Over the Hedge: "I'm going to have to kill you," "I will hunt you down and kill you," "I gotta go wee-wee," "He's kinda pokey," "Ah/Sweet/Big jeepers," "Let's call it Steve," "Jeez," "Aye, yi-yi," "Freaky," "Food out the wazoo," "My tail is tingling," "Hey Verno," "No biggie," "Shoot," "Oh brother," "Come here you big lug," "You wanna help me find my nuts?" "Anything that tastes this good has to be good for you," "Stand down, sister," "The vermineister is on the job," "Pops for the Oz man," "Dirt-bag," "You're the devil," "We worked our tails off," "You're all whatever because your butt's tingling?" "Lame," "Meow" (said in an exaggerated fashion)," "Dangit," "Curse you plastic (something)," "Go get it you little nut," "Overfed pompous fur ball," "Puffball," "Animals are in the house," "Let's boogie," "Fire in the hole," "You've been verminated," "Hey Nancy, stop your honking," "You stink," "What the..?" "I'll gas you so hard your grandchildren will stink" and "Ring-tailed charlatan." *Cars: "You idiot," "Call in the dogs, put out the fire," "You fool," "I'm a one-man show," "Welcome to the Chick era," "Thunder always comes after Lightning," "You got more talent in one lug nut than..." "Ka-chow," "You are wicked," "Snot-rod," "For dang sake," "You moron," "Boy, you're in a heap of trouble," "(Holy) Shoot," "Dadgum," "Quit your yappin,'" "Holy Porsche," "I'd give my left two lug nuts for something like that," "This place is crazy," "Nice Butte" (seen on a bumper sticker), "I'm in hillbilly hell," "Old-timer," "Float like a Cadillac, sting like a Beamer," "Freak juice," "Momma ain't seen you so low in years," what sounded like "Devil woman," "Punk," "Where the heck is he?" "What an idiot," "Even here in hillbilly hell we have standards," "Tractors is so dumb," "It's creeping me out," "He's nuts," "Take a carwash, hippie," "You're a sight for sore headlights," "Hot snot" and "Cover me in axle grease and call me slick." *Nacho Libre: "Let's get down to the nitty gritty," "A boatload of crap about the Gospel," "A couple of wusses," "When you're a man, sometimes you wear stretchy pants," "Yeah, right," "It was stinky," "I'm not listening to you," "You're crazy," "Pretty darn exciting," "Floozy," "He's a real douche," "Earth to Steven," "We never win because you're fat," "I had a lot of churchy opportunities" and "Roll, you fool" (said to Nacho whose robe is on fire). *Barnyard: "It's go time," "What's up?" "Jeez," "Man-abunga" (instead of cowabunga), "You crazy cow," "You're killing me," "Nifty," "Got it locked in the vault," "What you looking at turkey?" (said jokingly to a turkey), "Dead turkey walking," "Dude," "I'm a no-helpian," "Oh righteous," "Dude, I got an arm," "Have you all lost your mind?" "You're a...party animal," "Let's boogie," "Look at that freaky thing," "This is a cow farm, you're gonna find cows outside" (said in an exasperated fashion), "Talking the talk, walking the walk" (followed by "Walkie-talkie"), "Whatever," "That's called boy tipping," "Oh, milk me," "We're home boys," "I swallowed my cud" and "I smell fear." *Open Season: "The girl's got growl," "You're going from one grill to another" (Shaw to Elliot who's tied to the hood of his truck), "That guy really chaps my khakis," "That's nasty," "This is my ride," "I'm a unihorn," "Knuckle-dragger," "Tree hugger," "Girl scout," "You're a sick, sick puppy," "Sweetie," "One-horned freak," "Cornflake," "Haul your little butt back out that window," "Yoo-hoo," "You're freaking me out," "Sweet," "So bad I shouldn't, but I will," "Hello idiot" (said after inhaling helium), "That's messed up," "It's like freedom in a cup" (Elliot about coffee), "You two-legged latte drinker," "You four-legged freaks of nature," "Right-tighty, lefty loosey," "Bahookey" (or something like that for "butt"), "Oy" (said in unison by the squirrels), "You're asking for a whooping," "Dang," "Diva," "Listen, simple," "Some kind of chick fight," "Oh crud," "Smelliot" (a taunt by Ian to Elliot), "Booger," "You're a loser and you're a loserer," "See you later backpack boy," "You pantywaisted cow," what sounded like "You big Jersey," "Dawg," "A couple of whack jobs," "The same dang dam," "Oh sweet porcelain" (toilet), "Somebody forget to flush," "We'll need your nuts," "Are you insane?" and "Bros' before does" (brothers before female deer) *Flushed Away: "Careful mate, those aren't chocolate buttons," "You plunker," "Bon voyage, me old cream cracker," "Whacko," "Looney," "You idiot," "You pink-eyed freak," "I've got a bum like a Japanese flag" (meaning a red circle from eating spicy food), "The booty's in the booty," "You're toast," "My fly's undone," "Ice them both," "You big fat slimy airbag," "You idiots," "No it's blooming not," "Get stuffed," "A load of old rubbish," "You cheeky little monkey," "To the rat-mobile," "You dipstick," "Roddy flushed down his potty," "You incompetent cheese eater," "Fruitcake," "I'm such an idiot," "This is too sweat," "What a Lu-Lu-Lu-Loser," "You egregious reject," "Nasty," "You warty windbag" and "You big slimy windbag." *Charlotte's Web: "What the hay?" "He's as stupid as a stick," "Just because we're sheep, we don't have to follow," "Bloody," "You gassy rib eyes," "Filthy hairball," "The rat is happy," "The rat rules," "Tonight I dream of slop," "He's like a freak of nature," "Suck it up," "That thing is creepy," "What's the word? Ewwww..." "She's hideous," "Nasty-asty collection," "You really are a handsome devil," "That stinks good," "She's right as rain," "For the love of Lucy," "I'm gonna get me some rat" and "Bird-brains." *Are We Done Yet?: "Oh my G-O-D," "And you're a little weird," "Back-talking sass mouths," "Flag on the play," "Oh crap," "You should know not to play with a man's nuts" (meaning nuts, not testicles, although the film is playing with that sounding like the latter), "Sucker," "Holla," "Don't be a hick," "Nice booty," "Peeka-bra" (or something like that, but not having anything to do with a bra), "It's a tankless job," "Holy moly," "Nick-aru," "He's an idiot," "Those guys will drive you batty" (said about bats), "That is insane," "Shut up," "You ignorant mutt" and "I screwed your life up." *Shrek the Third: "C'mon, lazy bones," "You twit," "My butt is itching up a storm and I can't reach it in this monkey suit," "Frumpy pigskin" (instead of Rumpelstiltskin), "Losers," "You, my friend, are royally..." (the last word is overridden by the sound of a loud ship horn), "Better out than in" (said about a burp), "Mmm, it's spicy," "What kind of Chester-shire place is this?" (or something like that), "Totally eweth," "Dork," "You made a funny," "More like the mayor of Loserville," "Just say nay," "Shut it" (meaning shut up), "Freaks," "King of the stupid," "Idiot," "You're one funny kitty cat," "Land ho," "Ain't dope," "Oh no you don't," "Don't try to weasel out of it," "This is lame," "Makes me hotter than July," "You want some eggs with that ham?" (said about purposeful overacting), "I feel all exposed and nasty," "How in the Hans Christian Anderson?" "Shut up," "Everything's a little fruity in the loops" and "You morons." *Surf's Up: "Place sucks, bro," "Shut up," "This whale dude is giving me a brain freeze," "It was insane," "Does blubber-ball go any faster?' "Radical," "Later, dudes," "Oh crap," "She called you crap," "He's a big zero," "Stink," "Keep your girlfriend out of this," "Bring it on, p*ckerface," "For crying out loud," "Loser," "Get off your lazy butt," "Help me up so I can kick your butt," "Are you nuts?" "Get yourself a big bowl of shut up," "He's a dirty trashcan full of poop," "I can feel it in my nuggets" (said by Chicken Joe, non-sexually), "Sheesh," "You're the one who's got to ride the damn thing," "Piece of junk," "Jerk," "We're acting like a bunch of nut jobs," "Oh jeez," "Give it a rest," "You're going down, snowflake," "You're a nobody," "Let's go, loser," "Skank" (instead of "Tank") and "You got a little sand in your egg-sack." *Ratatouille: "Clean-arino," "Now shut up and eat your garbage," "Aww, man," "You're a clever rat," "Are you mad?" "Garbage boy," "I should have you drawn and quartered," "For Pete's sake," "Idiot," "Welcome to Hell," "I'm insane, I'm insane, I'm insane," "Let us toast your non-idiocy," "Rejecta-menta" (or something like that), "I'm detecting nuttiness," "Nupity, nupity, new" (or something like that), "Rat-a-patooty" (rather than ratatouille), "The biggest idiot psycho you've ever seen," "Shut up," "You're slow for someone in the fast lane" and "Bloody." *Underdog: "I smell a bomb...you," "That's when the freaky stuff happens," "Stop talking now," "It will only hurt...a lot," "Mutt," "Flea-bag," "You want a piece of this?" "Run, mail-slinger, run," "I really hope this is chili," "I'm freaking out here," "What a rush," "I'll screw it up," "Just chill," "Blow your mind," "Freak," "You ape," "You never see people sniffing each other's butts," "Dog-fish," "You're a hairy, four-legged superhero," "Bumble dog," "Sherlock Bones," "This is why dogs bite people," "No need to fear, Underdog is here," "You slack-jawed, mouth-breathing imbecile" (or something close to that), "Kicking butt, taking names," "Whatever," "Chicks dig that," "Put a muzzle on it," "Runt," "Give me a sniff," "There's not a hose cold enough to break that up," "I don't sniff and tell," "You're insane," "Holy moly," "Can I (something) get a break here?" "Creep," "You worthless mutts," "Pipe down," "The hero idiot" and "No need to fear, underwear is here." *Bolt: "Let's put a pin in it," "Hello, hairballs," "She's a goner, dog," "I was like, what, then I was like, huh?" "He's gonna be freaking out all night," "Do you want to sniff mine first?" "He's got his melon stuck," "That's one stuck melon," "This is ridonkulous," "Absolutely ridonkulous," "Your deal just expired," "Listen, Cujo," "Don't make me bring out these bad boys," "Now move your butt," "That information is classified," "I suggest you pipe down," "Are you mad?" "I'm all discombobulated," "You're a degenerate creature of darkness," "This is stupid," "Sucker," "You're fully awesome," "You are vile vermin," "I eat danger for breakfast," "You moron," "That's preposterous," "Go nuts," "Yoink," "I swear it's like I work with toddlers," "What is twisting your giblets?" "I am b-awesome," "This is totally awesome," "Oh snap," "Hollerback," "Don't freak out," "It's a good day to die" and "Not on my watch, rodent." *Marley and Me: "Bullsh*t," "Did you pull the goalie?" (stop using contraception), "Freaking," "Oh damn," "Whatever the hell it was you were doing," "Down boy, easy with the enthusiasm," "Poor son of a bitch," "Shut up," "He's losing his balls, cut him some slack," "I'm laughing my ass off," "Sooner or later, we all lose our balls," "You bastard," "Ass-kicking," "Freak out," "You're such a jerk," "Daddy said her name was 'whoops,'" "Piss and moan," "Beat the hell out of us," "God no," "Dude," "That was not cool," "You surprised the hell out of me," "Crappiest," "Nuts" (crazy) and "That sorry son of a bitch." *Up: "The bee's knees," "Jiminy cricket," "So long, boys," "Oh, for the love of Pete," "Sheesh," "Cone of shame," "What a joke" and "That was cold." *Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs: "Don't freak out the baby," "Freaked out," "Don't let it hit you on the butt on the way out," "Egg-sicle," "A lone, lonely loner," "C'mon, barf him up," "Bro," "You lunatic," "Talk to the trunk," "No pain, no gain," "Round is foxy," "Are you nuts?" "Yabba-dabba-do," "Don't ever yabba-dabba do that again," "Dude, you're awesome," "Off you pop," "Deranged hermit," "Great wise weasely one," "Mate," "Aye-Aye," "That's so cool," "Welcome to my world," "Yada-yada-yada," "Barfed up by a plant," "Nice mucous," "He's an idiot," "That was gas talk," "My bad," "He's whacko," "Totally bonkers," "Shut up," "Take a load off," "You're super weasel," "Diesel weasel," "Are you plucking my whiskers?" "Exactly when did you lose your mind?" "Sloth down," "My paws are burning," "Twinkle-toes," "Bring it on you chicken-headed freaks," "Hasta la vista, birdy," "I liked you guys better when you were extinct," "Over here you colossal fossil," "Wuss" and "Way to go mama-zilla." *G-Force: "Whoa, that is not cool," "Tick-tock, we're on the clock," "Tighty-whiteys," "Get your fuzzy hind moving," "Don't drop a pellet," "Holy foxes," "Your butt's on fire," "Hey meathead," "I just saved your (something) behind," "Holla," "You talk a lot of smack," "That's a hideous crime against nature," "I'll hit you so hard you'll shed yourself," "Busted," "Guinea pigs gone wild," "I don't like when my fly is down," "C'mon soggy," "Dogs...why does it always have to be dogs?" "Get your butt out of my face," "Get your face out of my butt," "This would be a good time for you to take your medication," "That was off the huzzle," "You, my friend, suck," "You are fine china," "My brother's a loon," "Yippee-ki-yay, coffee maker," "Watch out, bro," "Talk about a killer cappuccino," "Up high...down low...too slow," "It was so gnarly," "That's what's up," "Pimp my ride," "Bring down big momma with baby disease," "Little is the new big," "Bye-bye bipeds," "Smell you later," "Shut it," "(Something) with the bull, you get the horns," "I can't believe the mole was the mole," "A frozen FBI-cicle" and what sounded like "We're official tissue now." *The Princess and the Frog: "I got my big butt glowin'," "Don't make me light my butt," "Ugly, little frog," "Yuck," "You're sweating like a sinner in church," "Take your slimy self away from me," "Shut your trap," "Get your royal rump back on that float," "You're a stick in the mud," "I'm gonna make some shoes out of you," "You rascal" and "Drag this maggot to prison." *Toy Story 3: "Ride like the wind," "To infinity and beyond," "Evil Dr. Pork Chop," "You idiot," "Have you all lost your marbles?" "Sure thing, college boy," "Welcome to the club, toots," "Get it through your vinyl noggin," "Quite the charmer, aren't you?" "Exit, smexit," "Far out," "Holy moly guacamole," "Heck, you don't know me from G.I. Joe," "What the heck?" "Baron von Hush," "Pea-brain," "Negatory," "Zip it, Buck Rogers," "FAO my Schwartz," "Holy cow," "Here's the thing, sweet potato," "Give it back, you furry air freshener," "Missy," "You moron," "You temptress," "Okay, Potsie," "Get rid of that monkey!" "Return of the astro-nut," "Zurg scum," "C'mon El Buzzo," "Oh, you're a sight for detachable eyes," "You imbecile," an incomplete "What the..?" "Darn tootin,'" and "Stay out of my butt." *Alpha and Omega: "Oh, drat!" "Get your butt out of my face," "My butt, my butt!" "Again with the butt," "You stupid Eastern dog!" "That sly dog," "Shut the hole that makes the words," "Where's Barf?" "Is this about Barf?" "He's a dud," "Holy!" "Duh!" "Oh my God," "Ah, jeez!" "Wolfpack!" "Kate is hot," "Was it good for you?" and "You're strange. You're totally weird." *Tangled: "Now help us up, pretty boy," "C'mon, fleabag," "Hi, how you doing?" (said in an exaggerated lothario way), "Alright, blondie," "Simpatico," "You broke my smolder," "I'm a despicable human being," "Your dream stinks," "Somebody get me a glass 'cuz I just found me a tall drink of water," "C'est la vie," "Don't freak out" and "Don't be a dummy." Category:Movies Category:Quotes Category:Random Works! Category:Pages by Madi Shinx